Merlin !
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: Un visiteur pour le moins impromptu s'invite en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Époque des Maraudeurs.


Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la **Sixième Nuit du FoF** (Forum Francophone ludique d'entraide et de discussion autour de la fanfiction, lien disponible dans mes Auteurs Favoris) sur le thème « **Canard** », un autre défi de cette sixième nuit consiste à s'essayer à différents fandoms. Le but du jeu est qu'un thème différent est donné toutes les heures. Il faut écrire un OS sur ce thème et poster sur dans le temps imparti.

Voici donc mon premier essai sur le fandom Harry Potter, époque des Maraudeurs, troisième année.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cet OS appartiennent à J. K. ROWLING !

**Rating :** K

* * *

**Merlin !**

- Merlin quelle journée ! J'ai cru que le cours d'Histoire de la Magie ne finirait jamais !

- Moony ? Toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Sirius ouvrit des Yeux ronds. D'habitude, Rémus buvait chaque parole du prof dont la voix monotone endormait toute la classe, sauf le loup-garou qui écrivait avidement sur ses parchemins. Aujourd'hui, il avait un peu repris le début du cours puis avait aussi commencé à piquer du nez. De toute évidence, il pensait à autre chose. Au bout de la première heure il dormait, sursautant de temps à autre en se rendant compte qu'il dormait.

- Rien Paddie, je vais bien, affirma Rémus avec un sourire.

- Tu rigole ou quoi ? Rémus Lupin ne dors JAMAIS en cours !

- James, soupira Rémus.

Il renonça finalement à répondre, d'autant plus qu'il avait raison. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute à la fin. Il avait une circonstance atténuante.

- Moooooonnnyyyy.

- Sirius...

Le loup-garou jeta un regard en coin à Sirius qui lui faisait des yeux de Paddy battu tout en marchant de côté dans le couloir menant vers la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, zigzaguant entre les élèves qu'ils croisaient. Rémus savait pertinemment ce qu'allait lui demander Sirius. Ils allaient aborder le thème des Loups-Garous et connaissant leur prof, il allait exiger d'eux plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins sur ces bêtes nocturnes, et personne n'était mieux placé que Moony pour cela.

- Hein que tu m'aidera Moony ?

- Non Sirius, tu connais assez bien les loups-garous pour t'en sortir tout seul et ça ne te tuera pas d'aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque pour une fois. Et puis je sors à peine de la pleine lune, ajouta-t-il en chuchotant, je suis fatigué.

Padfoot eut un air affligé. Bien entendu, il savait que Rémus était fatigué, mais c'est pas comme si c'était éprouvant pour lui de faire un devoir ! Et pour son Paddie en plus ! Celui-ci décida de laisser tomber pour l'instant et de revenir avec l'un des rares points faibles de son loup : le chocolat. Sirius eut un sourire en y pensant.

Ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure pour leur cours et s'installèrent.

- Bien, comme je vous l'ai dit la semaine dernière, commença leur professeur, aujourd'hui nous commençons l'étude des loups-garous. Ouvrez votre livre page 394.

Il laissa les élèves s'exécuter puis poursuivit.

- Les loups-garous sont une forme d'hybrides plutôt difficiles à cerner. Avant d'être loups-garous, ils sont humains. Il n'y a donc pas un esprit dans un loup-garou, mais deux, en conflit continu. Comprenez-vous ? Savez vous comment on rend sa vraie forme à un loup-garou ?

- On ne peut pas, souffla Rémus. C'est irréversible. Une fois le moldu ou le sorcier mordu, il ne redeviendra plus jamais lui-même.

- C'est exact. Mais ?

- Il existe une potion au stade expérimental, préparée à partir de la plante Aconit, et qui permettrai aux gens mordus de rester maîtres d'eux mêmes durant les pleines lunes.

- Absolument. Très bien monsieur Lupin, cinq points pour Gryffondor.

Sirius, James et Peter firent un grand sourire à leur ami qui se contenta d'un sourire plus discret. Le prof enchaîna sur la manière de transmettre le venin, puis sur les manières de venir à bout des loups-garous. Il ajouta également que « loup-garou » et « lycanthrope » ne voulaient pas dire la même chose.

- Un lycanthrope est un homme qui est absolument persuadé d'être un loup qu'il se comporte comme tel, sous tous les plans. Un loup-garou n'a pas le choix, il est mordu par un autre loup-garou et devient un être mi homme mi loup à chaque pleine lune.

« Coiiin ! »

Le prof marqua un temps d'arrêt, pas très sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu. Rémus blêmit et les autres lancèrent des regards surpris dans toute la salle. Que pouvait donc bien être ce bruit ?

« Coiin ! »

Le sac de Rémus, posé à côté de lui dans l'allée, remua soudain et tomba sur le côté.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda le professeur en avançant.

- Euh...

- Moony ? Intervint Sirius. Ton sac est vivant.

- Non ce..c'est pas..enfin c'est un...

- Peter ?

- Oui ?

- Ah bein non il est là, remarqua Sirius. Salut Peter.

Wormtail fronça les sourcils et James donna une tape à l'arrière de la tête de Sirius. Celui-ci allait contre-attaquer mais il fut interrompu.

« Coiiin ! »

Le sac se retourna et s'ouvrit en grand sur un colvert qui tomba sur le plancher, ailes écartées et queue en l'air, observant le professeur d'un air surpris. Une Serdaigle cria, surprise, en montrant le pauvre volatile du doigt. Affolé, l'animal battit frénétiquement des ailes et s'envola. Il entreprit de tourner en rond dans la salle en poussant des « Cooooiiiiiinnnn ! » terrifiés, renversant encriers, plumes, feuilles, livres, craies... Lunettes du professeur...qui regardait maintenant Rémus avec un air indéfinissable, partagé entre le rire, la colère, l'étonnement et l'envie de partir en courant.

- Je pouvais pas le..laisser comme ça dans le froid avec une aile cassée ! argumenta Rémus en se baissant pour éviter le volatile fou qui continuait de tourner en rond.

- Tu aurai aussi pu le manger ! C'est bon le canard, observa James.

- Et puis quoi encore ?

- Je pense que son aile va mieux et que vous pouvez le relâcher à présent, monsieur Lupin, intervint le professeur en reculant vers la fenêtre. _Stupefix !_

Le canard se figea en plein vol et dériva lentement vers la fenêtre que leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal venait d'ouvrir. Les élèves le suivirent des yeux, Rémus rentra sa tête dans son écharpe en regardant la fenêtre se refermer son son petit protégé.

* * *

Terminé !

Thème pas évident et premier essai sur HP pour moi qui suis plutôt habitué à Yu Yu Hakusho ! Pour un petit OS écrit en une heure, qu'en pensez-vous...?


End file.
